Birthday Kiss
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: Midorima's birthday is just around the corner, and Takao tries to make him a surprise, but things don't go as smoothly as he expected (as usual).


**Birthday Kiss**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Fluff/Romance

**Pairing: **Midorima x Takao

**Summary:** Midorima's birthday is just around the corner, and Takao tries to make him a surprise, but things don't go as smoothly as he expected (as usual).

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a SMALL birthday fic for Midorima, but I'm WAY too late for it because it I got excited and it turned out to be a lot bigger than I expected xDD I wanted to finish this nevertheless, so here it is!

I hope you enjoy! ^^

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

Takao's head was a total mess. He was lying on his bed, on a hot summer day, thinking his Shin-chan's birthday was close, _very_ close (actually, it was exactly in two days), and he had no idea whatsoever of what he should do to celebrate the date. Midorima had strictly said _"I don't want to celebrate my birthday, I just want to have a good time at home, since we're on vacations"_, but Takao wasn't buying any of it. He knew his partner was a total_ tsundere_, and he also knew he would feel sad or disappointed if no one remembered his birthday. He was finally turning 17 and Takao really wanted to make his day special.

Well, he was his basketball partner and he treated him…not very well, actually. Okay, maybe Takao was a bit too concerned about his birthday but hey, the guy had little friends and Takao wasn't _that_ insensitive. Sometimes Midorima was actually nice, or something like that. Takao liked when his Shin-chan blushed slightly and turned the other way to hide his face when Takao praised him; he liked the way Midorima smiled lightly when their games went smoothly, a smile only he saw; he liked their game combinations, he liked their chemistry on court and out of it, when they simply went home together on the end of the day. The dark haired boy even liked when their hands brushed slightly when they walked side by side, those brief glances when they had lunch together, on the classroom…

…maybe there was more to it than Takao imagined it before, but even so, he didn't want to think much of it. _"Let it be"_ were the words he repeated in his head over and over again, because he knew that if he thought too much of it, he would definitely lose the courage to celebrate the green haired birthday. Thus, he just kept thinking in a way to surprise his partner, and when he looked to his right side, he noticed the small, colorful sea shell placed on his desk and had an idea.

**.-.-.**

The next day, Takao went to Midorima's house in the afternoon with a backpack and made him leave the house. He was greeted by his sister, who let him in the house. The girl had, just like Midorima, green hair, but it was lighter, just like her eyes. Takao could see many resemblances between the two siblings, but he knew Shizuko was very different from her brother.

"Hello Kazu-nii, are you here for my brother?"

"Yes, could you call him please?" – Takao winked and smirked – "Let's get that boy out of the house. Ohh, and you shouldn't call me that, you know your brother doesn't like it…"

"Ohh shut it, my brother is just jealous, and he doesn't need to know I'm calling you that way, now does he? I'll go call him, you just sit there and wait for a bit, I think he's a bit grumpy today because his zodiac sign is on 10th place or something, but I know you'll make him change his mind." – Takao really liked this girl, she was so different from her brother, but in a good way.

"Ohh Shizu-chan, you would get along really well with my sister, you know?" – Takao saw a small wink coming from Shizuko while she walked up the stairs – "Who said I already don't?"

**.-.-.**

After some noises coming from upstairs, Takao finally saw Midorima coming down from his bedroom, as grumpy as Shizuko had told him he would be.

"Hello Shin-chan!" – Takao was making his best to have his usual smile on his face but it was getting harder by the minute – apparently Midorima had just taken a bath and his hair was still wet. The sight was too much for the black haired boy to handle.

"What are you doing here Takao? Cancer is on 10th place today, I will not leave this house, especially because…"

"…you don't have your lucky item? Well, that's not an excuse anymore, because I have here something you might like." – Takao searched for something on his backpack and when he finally found it, he just placed it on Midorima's hands. It was the same sea shell that was on his bedroom the day before, and by coincidence it was Cancer's lucky item for the day.

"There, a sea shell, right? Now you can't complain about not being able to leave the house! Let's go, I have something to show you!" – Takao grabbed Midorima's hand, took the backpack that his sister had prepared for him and dragged the green haired out of the house, before he could even complain.

"_I have to remember to thank Shizu-chan the next time I-"_ – when he left the Midorimas' house, he thought he had seen someone very familiar around the corner – _"…is that my sister? Oh well, I think I'll worry about that later!"_

_**.-.-.**_

The whole way to the train station, Midorima wouldn't stop complaining, as usual.

"Ugh, it's too hot outside. I hate this weather. Where are you taking me Takao? Where are we going? And why do I have to bring this backpack with me? Takao, are you listening to me?!"

Takao rolled his eyes before answering - "Yes, yes Shin-chan, I'm listening to you. Would you calm down already? We're almost there, it's a surprise!"

Midorima looked a bit incredulous - "Your surprises are never good Takao. If you take me to some…gay bar again, I swear…"

"Shin-chan, it's 5 p.m., why the heck would I take you to a bar at this time of the day? Besides, that was _not_ a gay bar, it was a simple…bar, it's not my fault people would want to make out inside of it." – Takao blushed at his words. Really, that sight wasn't on his plans _at all_ that day, but to his surprise, Midorima had reacted pretty well to that – he didn't even stop talking to him after that, but Takao made sure he would choose wisely their hang out places after that.

When they got to the train station, Takao noticed he hadn't let go of Midorima's hand and blushed a little – the green haired hadn't said anything despite all his complaining, and Takao felt happy and relieved at the same time. He made sure to take the right train, the one which would take them to Kanagawa, and lead Midorima around the station. On the train they were mostly quiet, the train was almost empty and they sat beside each other by the window, enjoying the view. Midorima still tried to make Takao speak and tell him what was going on, but he remained silent about the subject, and they just spent the whole trip that way. Takao was feeling so very happy inside, he got to be all alone with his Shin-chan, but he couldn't let the other notice his silly smile, so he just turned the other way. There was some kind of peace when things went like this, and Takao liked very much to enjoy this moments.

**.-.-.**

After one hour, the two boys finally arrived at the beach. The trip was rather long, but Midorima surprisingly behaved and not a single complain could be heard. _"He's acting kind of mature, I think… Strangely mature… Well, let it be, I guess…"_

"So, is this your surprise? The beach?" – Midorima asked Takao, looking the other way. The dark haired boy could spot a slight blush on his partner's cheeks. "Yes! It's summer, and we should enjoy ourselves! And what's better than coming to the beach? Come, let's see how the water is!" Takao grabbed his Shin-chan's hand once more and the taller boy just let himself be lead through the beach. It was already 6.20 p.m., but they could still have a good time on the beach, right?

Takao reached the border of the sea and felt it on his feet, closing his eyes. Midorima was right beside him, watching how the dark haired was enjoying the water, and unconsciously tightened the grip on Takao's hand. Takao quickly opened his eyes and looked to his partner with a smirk on his lips. "What's wrong Shin-chan? Is the water too cold for you?" The green haired looked to the other side once more, a blush on his cheeks, and promptly let go of Takao's hand. "O-of course not, i-idiot!"

Suddenly, Midorima felt water reach his face – apparently, Takao wanted to begin a water fight and had just splashed Midorima all over. A laughter could be heard coming from Takao, with a "come on Shin-chan, I know you're not that weak!", and a small smile appeared on Midorima's lips, almost immediately replaced by a smirk and another splash of water, this time on Takao's direction. "I think we both know who's gonna win this!"

None of them wanted to lose to the other, and so the fight went on and on, until the both of them were completely soaked to the bones. In a moment, Takao was running from Midorima, who kept on splashing the other one, and in the other, Takao was on the ground, having tripped on something. Midorima couldn't stop in time and he just tripped over Takao, ending up on top of him, glued to the other's wet back. For a moment there was silence between them, almost if they had forgotten how to breathe, until a "pff" could be heard.

"Ahahah! Oh my god Shin-chan, we're soaked!" Takao couldn't stop laughing, everything was just so…perfect. Midorima followed that laughing spurt and put his forehead on Takao's upper back. The smaller one could feel his Shin-chan trembling on his back, laughing non-stop, and he felt rather well and relieved – relieved Midorima hadn't sulked and was having fun.

They stayed in that position for some time, mostly because they couldn't stop laughing – when Midorima was calming himself, Takao would start to laugh again and the cycle would go on and on – until the dark haired boy was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, with Midorima on top of him. He tried to roll below Midorima until he was lying on his back. "Shin-chan, you're heavy, get off-" The dark haired boy forgot how to breath once again and opened his eyes widely. Midorima had his arms on Takao's both sides and was supporting himself that way. His hair was down and wet, and his fringe was covering his eyes, sticking to his forehead. The glasses stood on the tip of his nose, and Takao found that very charming and cute. Midorima's eyes were looking right into his eyes and they shined with the last sun rays of that brilliant sunset, which couldn't hide a slight blush on his cheeks. Takao had never seen such a wonderful sight – and in that moment he wished he could stop time just so he could admire his Shin-chan for as long as he wanted and needed.

"_Ahh… So that's how it is… I really love this person, don't I?"_

Takao's eyes softened as he felt Midorima approach him little by little. The distance between them was closing in, Midorima's breath was closer and closer. Takao was ready to what was coming, and his heart was beating like crazing, just when…

"What are you doing?" A little boy was squatting right beside them, tilting his head a little and with a curious expression on his face.

"Whoa!" Midorima's instant reaction was to get off Takao and trying to compose himself, hiding his blush. Takao instantly went on a sitting position and blushed too. Hard. "W-what are you doing here kid?! It's late, shouldn't you be home already?" Takao was talking fast – he wasn't himself in that moment, he had to calm himself down. The kid's expression suddenly changed and the two boys were afraid he would start to cry all of a sudden. "I think I'm lost… I can't find my mommy and maybe she went home already…" Midorima intervened, putting his hand on the little boy's head. "Don't worry, we'll help you. Let's take him to the nearest police station Takao, they can help us."

Takao nodded in agreement, but just when he was about to get up, something flinched and he instantly sat down again. "Ouch, ouch…! Shin-chan, I think my foot is not in good shape…" Well, now he had done it. It probably happened when he tripped and fell – now that he looked back, there was a huge rock on the way. He didn't expect that, this was all for his Shin-chan's sake and now he was going to ruin it all!

Apparently, Midorima's didn't mind this at all. Takao felt someone grab his hand and pull him up. "Come on, hold on to me, I'll help you too." Midorima had that familiar blush on his cheeks, and was looking the other way, _again_, on the kid's direction. A small smile grew on Takao's lips and his words came out almost like in a whisper. "Thank you Shin-chan."

**.-.-.**

All the way until the police station, Takao thought he was in some kind of a dream. Midorima was holding him, his left arm around the other's waist and Takao's right arm around Midorima's neck, trying to balance himself because of his hurt foot. Midorima's other hand was occupied with the little boy who was accompanying them, holding tight to him. Apparently, the boy's name was Daisuke.

"We're almost there Daisuke-kun, don't worry, Shin-chan here will help us! Are you hungry? I have something here for you!" Takao was trying to cheer the boy up, he looked really down - it was almost 9 p.m. and he was probably tired and hungry and missed his mother.

Takao reached for his backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar and gave it to Daisuke. His faced lighted up instantly and Takao felt a smile growing on his own lips. Midorima was watching attentively the scene, without saying anything.

When they reached the police station, Midorima opened his mouth to call out to an officer, but he was immediately interrupted by a crying sound, coming from a woman who was sitting on a chair with a glass of water on her hands.

"Oh my god, my son… Please help me find him Mr. Officer, my son is out there, lost and tired and all alone! Please, just-" when she looked to the door, her eyes went wide and the only thing she could say was her son's name. "Dai-chan! My son! Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Oh my god, Dai-chan!"

"_That is probably the kid's mother, huh."_ Takao thought, still holding on to Midorima's neck. When the heartfelt reunion was finished, the woman finally turned to the boys, eyes red from crying. "Thank you for bringing my son over, thank you so much!" Midorima blushed a little and answered for the both of them. "It was nothing, we couldn't leave the boy on the beach all alone. Now…" Turning to the officer, who had now a smile on his face, he continued. "Could you help my friend here? He sprained his foot and needs medical treatment."

**.-.-.**

The officer guided them to the station's infirmary, a room with white walls and three beds, where Takao was treated by the nurse in service. It was late but they we're doing overtime since it was holiday's season and they expected people to show up all the time. Midorima knew Takao was in pain – his face was completely honest – but the smaller boy was being as strong as he could, and Midorima admired that in him. The nurse went out for a while, to fetch some bandages, and Midorima took the chance to sit beside Takao on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Midorima knew what the other was going to answer, but he asked anyway. "Nah, this is nothing, tomorrow I'll be all okay again!" Midorima tried to hide that small smile that insisted on coming out, but Takao noticed it and he too smiled broadly. After a small silence, Takao spoke again, looking to his hands lying on his thighs. "I'm sorry Shin-chan, this was supposed to be a good surprise but I ruined it…" Another silence came, and this time was Midorima's turn to break it. "You didn't ruin anything, spending the day with you was the best surprise you could have arranged for me." Takao looked up very quickly to find a blushing and smiling Shin-chan looking at him. He felt his face heating up and his eyes went wide. _"Ahh, I can't take this, Shin-chan is so cute!"_ The dark haired boy threw himself on Midorima's neck and hugged him as tight as he could. He felt he couldn't let go of his green haired partner – not now, not ever. Suddenly, Takao felt Midorima return his hug. The taller boy wrapped Takao in his arms, holding him ever so dearly, and buried his face on the curve of the other's neck. At first, the dark haired boy was surprised, but then he decided to close his eyes and enjoy the moment. When Takao finally released himself from Midorima's hold, their eyes met for a moment and the world just stopped there, just like that time before, on the beach. And once more the distance between them started to close, once more Midorima was coming closer and closer, so close Takao could almost feel their lips meeting. And once more they were interrupted.

"Ahem…" A very red nurse was standing beside them, and she had apparently watched the whole scene. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to finish the treatment…" Midorima promptly intervened, standing and heading outside – Takao was sure he saw him blush. "Y-Yes, yes, I'm sorry. T-Takao, I'll be waiting for you outside." The door was closed and Takao was still sitting on the bed, a blush on his face and eyes half-lidded. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize the nurse approaching him and finishing the bandaging. When she spoke, he came to his senses. "You're a very lucky boy for having such a nice and handsome boyfriend! He helped you and that little boy coming here, right? Ahh, I wish I had that luck…" Takao went wide-eyed for a moment and then laughed. "Ahaha! Yes, I'm very lucky, ain't I?!"

**.-.-.**

When the nurse was finished, she helped him getting outside and entrusted him to the green haired boy. "Please take a few days of rest, no physical exercise for a while!"

The said their thanks and goodbyes and headed outside. It was already dark – well, it _was_ 11.30 p.m. – and the last train had already passed. With this on his mind, Takao looked down to his feet and opened his mouth. "…I'm sorry Shin-chan." Midorima looked to the dark haired boy and smiled. When the smaller boy noticed, Midorima was on his knees, his back turned to him. "Come on, hang on to me, I'll take you on my back." Takao almost lost his breath, _again_. Gosh, could this guy be _cuter_?! Takao leaped on the others back without any complain, and let himself be led by him.

During their walk, Takao closed his eyes and rested his face on Midorima's back. He could feel the other's familiar scent, his strong back, his hands and arms holding him, his hair touching his nose. It was so calming, so relaxing, as if there was no one else in the world – just the two of them.

When Midorima finally stopped, Takao noticed he had dozed off. He also noticed they were back on the beach. "Hmm, Shin-chan…?" Without saying a word, Midorima put Takao on the ground and let him sit on the sand. Then, he reached for his own backpack and took out two covers and some food he had inside – tinny sandwiches, a chocolate's box and some bottle. He spread the things over one of the covers and let the other free. Then, he came to Takao once more, helped him get up and then sit on the free cover. Takao was confused, and was looking at Midorima as if he was some kind of maniac. "Shin-chan? What are you doing? Why do you have this things?" Midorima didn't speak. He just sat next to Takao on the cover, opened the chocolate's box and took one – which had a heart shape – and hesitated for a moment. Takao was observing each one of his movements, and he was actually enjoying the taller boy's clumsiness. _"What is he trying to do with that chocolate on his hand?"_ He was surprised by what came next. Midorima approached the dark haired boy and put the chocolate on his hand close to the other's mouth. It was dark, but Takao could spot a heavy blush on the taller boy's cheeks. Then Midorima said something, so low that it came out almost as a whisper. "…open your mouth." Takao's eyes went wide and he was almost at a loss for words – he _never_ was at a loss for words. "S-Shin-chan, are you alright?! What is this? _Oh god!_ I-I mean, I-I'm not complaining, of course not, this is just wonderfully romantic and all, but this is so not like you! I-I mean, you can go on, I'm so very happy, but this is all so sudd-" He finally shut up and, once more, his eyes went wide.

"_Shin-chan is kissing me!"_

Midorima had come a bit closer than he should and their lips finally met. It was sudden, but Takao was enjoying every moment of it. Midorima's lips felt soft and were so very gentle, even if trembling a little. He wasn't forcing anything, making the kiss as caste as it could be. Takao closed his eyes and felt both Midorima's hands reach his face – they we're warm, probably because Midorima was feeling _very_ embarrassed at the moment.

The kiss ended too quickly and Takao felt an emptiness inside of him he had never felt before – he needed those lips against his again, he needed another kiss, and another, and another, as many as it took so that they could never be apart, so that they could be a part of each other. Takao felt once again the need to stop time – he realized this happened every time he was with Midorima, every time he was close to the man he loved so much.

The kiss had ended, but Midorima didn't let go of Takao's face just yet, and was staring deeply into his eyes. "Kazunari…" Had he heard right? Had his Shin-chan just called him by his first name? Takao felt the urge to cry, but he held it in. He was going to hear what Shin-chan had to say. "I'm sorry if this was too sudden, but… I have something to tell you that can't wait anymore. I must say it, or else I think I'll go crazy." Takao's eyes were starting to become wet, and his vison was blurry, but he just nodded, as if giving the other permission to go on. "Kazunari, I love you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I just need you to know this. I love you, I love so very much I can't take it anymore." That moment Takao cried his heart out. He couldn't believe it – his Shin-chan was confessing his love for him, and it wasn't a dream, it was very real.

The dark haired boy just threw himself on the taller boy's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Shin-chan! I love you! I love you so much! I want to be by your side forever, of course I feel the same way!" Midorima hugged him back and let Takao cry as much as he wanted and needed.

They stayed like that for some time, until Takao finally stopped crying and looked Midorima in the eye once again. Feeling a bit embarrassed, still sniffing a bit, he asked something. "Shin-chan…can I kiss you?" Midorima smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, we kept being interrupted today… Of course you can kiss me." Takao's heart melted a little to those words and with a smile on his lips he kissed his Shin-chan, this time more deeply and passionately. They kissed once, twice, three times – many, so many times both Takao and Midorima lost count of the number. Just when they felt the need to breathe they parted lips, cheeks red but a happy feeling on their chests.

"Shin-chan, I love you!"

**.-.-.**

After that, they just cuddled on the beach, under a starry sky, the sound of the ocean and protected by the covers brought by Midorima. They were eating the little sandwiches and the chocolates (more like _feeding_ each other) when suddenly Takao remembered something. "Ah, Shin-chan, why do you have these things here? I mean, I never said we we're going to spend the night out…" Midorima smiled to that. "I didn't know, but I guess Shizuko knew. This backpack was filled by her. When you were being treated on the infirmary, I peeked inside of it and saw the things she had put inside. Well, my sister is surprisingly romantic." Takao smiled back. "Heh, I knew Shizu-chan wouldn't disappoint me! But I didn't know she and my sister were that close…" Midorima put a rather sincere expression on his face. "Yes, they have become…very good friends." Takao looked at Midorima with a curious expression, but he would find out about things later. Right now all that mattered was his Shin-chan next to him, and…

"Ahh! Shin-chan, wait, hold on, don't eat that last chocolate!" Takao reached for his backpack and took a candle, which was promptly buried on the chocolate. "A lighter, a lighter… Here it is!" He lighted the candle, under Midorima's attentive look, and then turned to his boyfriend. "Happy birthday Shin-chan!" Midorima opened his eyes widely and a broad smile filled his face. "Ohh…right. It's today…" Takao smiled back. "Yes, this whole 'surprise' story was to celebrate your birthday, but this was rather…different than I imagined? Well, either way, happy birthday! I hope to spend your next birthdays by your side, just like today!"

Midorima's heart melted at that and a single tear ran down his face, which was promptly wiped by Takao. "Thank you my love. Thank you so much for being by my side."

That night wouldn't be forgotten - the night they first kissed, the night Midorima turned 17 and the night they both found out they were the perfect for each other since ever. That was the best birthday Midorima could have asked for.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Final Notes:**

I have some things I want to explain. First, I'm sorry if Midorima looks a bit out-of-character, but there's a reason for it! I have a small headcanon in which Midorima shows his true self whenever he's around Takao, because he's the one he loves and because Takao is so honest and caring towards him and he can't help but show him his true colours, as if he wants to get closer and closer to him.  
Second, YES, Midorima and Takao's sisters ARE in a relationship! I thought this could be a fun thing to do, because I see little things about these two characters and I feel sorry for them, because they exist (as much as we know) and they can take part of their little world and even help their dumb brothers xD I'm thinking of maybe doing a little omake about these two, but I don't know, it all depends on the feedback I might receive ;)  
Third, I'm sorry if you thought Daisuke would have a big part on the story - he didn't, he was there just for the sake of making the both of them a bit more embarrassed than they already were xD but the name was chosen on purpose, and I think we all know from where it comes from *whistles*

I hope you liked and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
